Hermione's Revenge
by Athame Swordsman
Summary: Author's Note
1. Hogwarts is on the Way!

Chapter 1:  
  
Sunday, June 20th 1999,  
Dear Journal,  
I have just received a letter from Hogwarts concerning my job application, and I have been accepted for the job of Muggle Studies Professor, since the last two quit right after meeting Snape. It's almost laughable, really, I mean, after all those years trying to get away from the slimy git, here I am, and needing to work with him is mandatory! But anyway, eew, get him out of my mind! On to a cleaner and more agreeable subject to my stomach, I am moving to Hogwarts this afternoon. My luggage is packed and ready to go, my train (The Hogwarts Express, which I haven't been on since my 7th year) leaves at12:30. Oh my! It's 10:30 already; I only have a few hours! I'd better use the rest of my time to look for Crookshanks!  
Hermione.  
  
Hermione rushed about calling for Crookshanks for an hour and a half, before finally finding him lounging in the dry bathtub. "Crookshanks! What do you think you're doing? Trying to make me late? C'mon, into the crate with you! Oh, don't you sass me! Go on! Get in there. Do I have to petrify you first?" At last, though with a considerable amount of fuss, Crookshanks meandered his way into the small tan crate. This almost made Hermione want to murder her cat.  
  
Without any further adue, Hermione apparated to Platform 9 ¾. There she loaded her baggage onto the train's last compartment and sat down near the window so she could enjoy the scenery.  
  
With a whistle blowing and the screech of the wheels to the tracks, they were off. Hermione's auburn eyes glittered in the sunlight as she stared blankly at the blur of greenness. Her thoughts were elsewhere, but that elsewhere was nowhere she knew about or acknowledged in her subconscious state-of-mind.  
  
"Hermione Granger? Is that you?" Said a handsome voice behind her. She twisted around to see who was asking for her. It was a young man she had never laid eyes on before. "Miss Hermione Granger?" He repeated. She nodded. He, obviously seeing the confused look on her face added, "You don't remember me, do you?" Hermione had to admit it; she was pretty well stumped. She shook her head in response. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Hermione was no longer stumped, but floored she was. For a few minutes, they just stared at each other. Then Hermione spoke for the first time since Draco had entered the room.  
  
"Uhm, wow, ever since age seventeen, uh, you've changed, a lot." She stumbled over her words so much she could just feel the heat raising in the cheeks. He smiled. A true smile. Not one of the ones he used to plaster onto his face to impress his father. A real smile. She was right, though, he had changed a lot. His hair was now a lime green color, for only god knows what reason; His face seemed more brood and shapely than it used to, and his arms were, well, muscular. He still was pale, and he still had those icy blue eyes that looked like they could freeze fire in seconds.  
  
"May I?" He asked, implying with a flick of his hand the seat across from her. It took her a moment to comprehend it. Then she nodded and said,  
  
"Please do." Draco took the seat gracefully. "How have you been doing lately? Have you found any jobs you like?" Hermione asked. He smirked at this.  
  
"I've been doing fine, and I'm taking up the position as Astrology Professor this year, as you probably have heard, the previous professor had a small accident resulting in a one way trip to the mental wing of St. Mungo's." She nodded. "How about you? Anything new and/or exciting?"  
  
"I'm fine also, and it looks as though we will be work together at Hogwarts this year, as I have recently taken the slot of Muggle Studies Professor."  
  
"That sounds like a blast," He glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry Hermione, I have to go now, and Pansy and I have to discuss names for the baby." Hermione looked surprised.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
" Pansy and I are expecting. well actually she's the one expecting to have the child, I hate it when arrogant men strut around saying 'we're going to have a baby' when in truth, their significant other is. So I guess I shouldn't be so stupid to make the same mistake, huh?" He half laughed. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Good point." She said.  
  
"You wouldn't want to join us, would you? I mean two Slytherins and a Gryffindor, Quite a strange group, don't you think?" She smiled even more than before.  
  
"Yes it would be a strange group, I would love to!" Hermione exclaimed. " I haven't seen Pansy since Graduation!" Hermione hooked her arm with Draco's and said, "Lead the way."  
  
* ** * ** * ** * ** * ** *  
  
"Hermione!" Someone called out at breakfast the next morning. The auburn eyes looked from person to person until they found the one to which the voice belonged.  
  
"Profe-!" She began but was interrupted by the woman.  
  
"Call me Minerva, Dear, we are colleagues now! Oh, it's wonderful to see you again. I almost had a fit when I found out that that Malfoy boy got a position and you hadn't yet!"  
  
"Minerva," Hermione stated, taken aback by the tone used. "Draco and I have been friends since graduation, remember?"  
  
"Yes, Dear, but, he's a Slytherin. I still don't trust him." Minerva said in a low tone. "Oh. and I'm sorry about the seating arrangements, Dear, but Albus has you sitting next to Professor Snape, there was nothing I could have done about it."  
  
"It's quite alright, Minerva, I've survived him before, I think I can handle it now." Hermione answered, obviously a bit put off by Minerva's odd behavior.  
  
"Right, uhm, here is where you sit, Dear." Minerva said, gesturing to the Blackish colored wooden chair. Contrary to popular belief, the teachers did face each other during mealtimes; at least they did while school was out. They also didn't wear heavy wizards robes either, only muggle clothes, Hermione noticed.  
  
Hermione took her seat between the two empty chairs. Then Professor Lupin sat next to her on her right side, he had gotten the Defense Against The Dark Arts job again, after Ron and Neville's brilliant work on the Wolfsbane Potion, which had cured Lupin of his 'grrrrr-ee-ness' as Hermione had said once. "Hullo, Hermione, how are you doing? It's been a long time."  
  
"Hi, Professor, uhm, I'm fine, how are you?" She answered; it felt strange, talking to him for the first time in over four years.  
  
"Good, Has anything been happening with you, I mean anything exciting enough that you'd want to tell about it?" She didn't answer. She had just been rendered speechless, not because of Lupin's question, but because of the man that just walked in. It was Severus Snape. She stared at the Potions Professor with astonishment, and then she asked Lupin the question that had been going through her mind.  
  
"Does he always wear those horrible heavy robes?" Lupin looked up to see whom she was talking about. Then he nodded.  
  
"Yup," he answered. "Always. He never says why though I've asked him dozens of times." Lupin finished as Snape slumped into the seat on the left of Hermione. He just glanced at her once, then said,  
  
"Another Airhead Bimbo, for the muggle studies job? Albus, what point are you trying to make?" Then he simply sneered. Hermione looked him up and down, then said,  
  
"Clearly you don't remember me Professor, because if I remember correctly, Even in my first year I could solve riddles in an eighth of the time it took you. Not to mention that my knowledge of potions at that time easily surpassed your knowledge to date." Then Hermione gave a sweet smile, while Draco began making cat fight noises. An old and annoyed voice rang out amongst the amazed chatter.  
  
"That's enough! Both of you! Severus, you know better than that! Hermione, I expected more dignified behavior out of you! Now look at me! I'm breaking up a fight between two full-grown Professors as if they were a pair of quarreling two year olds! If you want to act like two year olds, then maybe you should be scolded like they are!" Albus Dumbledore was breathing like a winded rhinoceros.  
  
"My apologies, Professor." Hermione said, nearly in tears, she hadn't gotten in trouble in a long time, and wasn't prepared for what just happened. "Please excuse me." Then she got up and rushed out of the Great Hall and up the humongous marble staircase. She ran up the next thirteen fights of stairs until she reached the corridor she needed. Muttering the password so quickly the Sphinx on her portrait almost didn't understand what she had said, Hermione rushed into her rooms and tripped over one of the boxes that was on the floor, as she hadn't moved in all the way yet. Everything went black.  
  
* ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * **  
  
"Miss Granger," said a silky voice from somewhere in the fading darkness. "Miss Granger? Are you alright?" Hermione opened her eyes to find Snape sideling her stomach. "Miss Granger, how many fingers am I holding up?" Hermione punched him square in the nose and his hands came up to nurse his nose. "What the fuck was that for?!" He screeched.  
  
"Get off me!" Hermione screamed. He looked confused, if it was even possible behind those blood covered hands. He then moved. She got up and pulled him to his feet. "Follow me." she said simply. Then she lead him into the bathroom where she had left her wand. "Hold Still." Wand pointed at his face, she healed his nose and it immediately stopped bleeding, and righted itself.  
  
"OW!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, you'll be just fine!" She muttered. "Now, what do you think you are doing in my rooms?" She asked, suddenly becoming angry.  
  
"Uh.... Albus sent me." He answered lamely. "I'd better go." He said, deciding that he had better get going, before he got hit in a more sensitive place.  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* `*`*`*`*`*` 


	2. Chapter 2: Anger Management

Chapter 2:  
  
The next week went off without a hitch. Hermione ignored Severus and Severus ignored Hermione. Until...  
  
"What do you mean, I have to talk to that stupid Potter Child? Albus, I will not stoop myself any lower! No! No! I simply won't! No!"  
  
"Severus, we need to talk to him about Hermione. She seems to be more withdrawn. I need to find out what the problem is... and you know that I can't speak with him personally! I'm not well, Severus. Believe me, I'd get Minerva to do it in a heartbeat, but you're the only person I know who can scare the solution out of him!" Severus took this as a compliment. Years of practice trying to be terrifying and it is finally paying off... in a matter of speaking that is.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. But I'd better get something out of it later on down the line, Albus, or ... or... or...I don't know, Damn it." He realize by looking at Dumbledore's face that he had played right into the old couk's hand. "Why not ask her openly... which brings me to another question...Why do we even care? It's her life, isn't it? Let her take care of it on her own."  
  
"Why are you so selfish, Severus?"  
  
"It's not selfishness, Albus, It's...none of my business, that's what it is!"  
  
"Ah, Severus, so it may seem to you... but you don't know Hermione like I do. When reading books is the only thing she does, there is no reason to worry, but when she stops reading, that's when it becomes unusual, and can lead to nothing but badness, for all of us." Albus finished, and his head disappeared from the fire.  
  
'Maybe Albus is right, but it best not be thought about tonight. The fact that I am thinking about Hermione as... well, it may just be enough to drive me to drink, and I can't get a hangover the day of my meeting with Potter. Knowing him, the little git, He'd probably tell that Creevy boy about what he thought I did. Then it would be as bad, if not worse than if that Skeeter woman got a hold of that sort of information. Best take a cold shower and get to bed. It'll be a long day tomorrow, no doubt.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was two days after Severus had weaseled his way into that Potter boy's mind, and he had nothing to show for it.... The boy seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that women could have problems of their own. Severus sighed heavily as he walked down the hall to his chambers. Severus had little doubt that the boy had no brain at all.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione left her rooms in her "tough chic" outfit. Complete with black Wife-beater tank-top, Black Wide-leg jeans, Black leather boots, black studded earrings, a black leather band choker necklace with silver spikes protruding and a matching bracelet, her out fit could scare the dead from their own graves. She had been in a bad mood all day and she needed to vent a bit, and she knew just the person she could do it on. Snape. She fingered her pocket lovingly. Then she arrived at the portrait that guarded his rooms, and said, "Hullo, Lady Madalina, May I please see Severus?" The lady in the Green medieval dress looked Hermione up and down then nodded,  
  
"Pathword?" She asked with a lispy, gruff voice. Hermione obliged.  
  
"Arnipathius." she stated simply. The portrait hole opened, and as she made her way in, the portrait said,  
  
" Be careful, and knock before you go barging in, he'th in an ekthremely foul mood today." she said as a word of warning.  
  
"Thank you for the advice." Then without another word, Hermione made her way through the dark passage way that lead to Severus's common room.  
  
Knock, knock, knock. "Enter," was what came through the Sandalwood doors. As she opened the door Severus kept looking straight into the fire. "So, Albus, come down to annoy me more about that stupid situation we were discussing earlier, about the Gra--ahhh," he said as he saw who it was. "Greyhounds?" He finished stupidly.  
  
"No, Severus, I came down to see if you wanted to take out your frustrations in a game of duel monsters?" Hermione said almost too seductively, she decided.  
  
"Uhm, no thank you, I don't like games, besides, I don't know anything about the game." he replied.  
  
"I could teach you. That is if you want me to. But I don't know, you may not be up to it. It requires cunning, strategy, and a prize that we both need to agree on. After all you are getting older, and probably aren't as cunning as you were in my old school days."  
'Did she just compliment me and insult me in the same sentence?' thought Severus. 'Hmmm. A challenge. Alright, I'll indulge this foolish game of hers, because I know I can be victorious in any game of strategy.'  
"Alright, teach me." he said. Hermione shivered. His voice had just went from annoyed to... erotic. She handed him the deck of cards from her pocket.  
They sat down in the armchairs that faced each other and pulled the coffee table between them. "Here, shuffle them gently, then distribute them evenly into two decks. Then choose which deck you want for yourself." she ordered him. He took the cards and shuffled them, and then he distributed them with his --what Hermione thought--long elegant and even beautiful fingers. Then he grabbed the deck on his right. "Alright," said she, "now, draw 5 cards from your deck and don't let me see what you have. The bottom right hand corner of your card tells you the attack and defense of your monster."  
'Alright,' he thought, 'I have Bio-Mage--he has 1150 attack points and 1000 defense points. Now I have Silver Fang--it has 1200 attack and 800 defense. Okay next is Spirit of the Harp-- she has 800 attack and 2000 defense. Woo hoo! A good card!!! Gaia the Fierce Knight has 2300 attack and 2100 defense! And last but not least OOH! Another good card! Toon Summoned Skull! 2500Attack and 1200 defense! Oh I have to have the regular Summoned Skull before I can play this. Damn it! Oh well...'  
  
If he could only see Hermione's hand. It consisted of the following:  
Card-Attack/Defense  
Ancient Elf-1450/1200  
Mystical Elf-800/2000  
Empress Mantis-2200/1400  
Summoned Skull-2500/1200  
Thousand Dragon-2400/2000  
He would want to kill her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
3 hours later...  
  
It was a tie until now, they were down to their last card each. Snape laid down his card which was Feral Imp-1300/1400. Hermione laid down hers. Celtic Guardian-1400/1200. Hermione had won. What was her prize? oops they didn't decide on them... I guess they'd have to now. He was being a total and complete asshole to her after she had won... Hmmm...  
  
"Relax, Severus, geez... you can have the prize I don't want it anyway... but we have to discuss wha--" It was as if a light bulb turned on inside Hermione's head. "Meet me at my at my chambers at 7:00pm tommorrow night. I'll see you then." She made a quick exit before he could object.  
  
Hermione got back to her rooms and began executing her plan. She changed her wall and cieling colors from red and gold to all black. Then she changed her Chaise lounge chair into a massage table. That was a black as well. Her fourposter bed was now transformed into a canopy bed adorned with  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	3. Peeves!

A/N: Sorry I haven't written lately, I've been busy with my other fics and had a writers block on this on.... But I think I'm all betta now. Anyway, thankyou everyone for reviewing, it gave me the drive I need to do this chapter! I love you guys! Anway, I wont hold you up any longer. Onward Ho!  
  
Hermione Revenge: Chapter Three  
  
Her Canopy bed had been changed to adorn black net hangings. Inside her hangings on her now king sized bed; she had replaced her pink cotton sheets with ones of black satin. The same with her pillowcases. She changed her desk into a dark cherry wood with a gothic look to it. As a matter of fact, when she was done with her room it was entirely frightening how Gothic she had made it. Instead of the warmth of a light there was the harshness of torches and one chandelier, which had the candles protruding from the mouths of dragons. The walls no longer had wallpaper, they were simple grey bricks. It looked like a dungeon to say the least.  
  
It was time to take a bath to relax her. She hadn't tried to change the bathroom at all; it was still black marble all around. She found the darkness soothing.  
  
She arched her back in the large tub, and put her hand behind it. Then very slowly she lifted out what the problem was. A tiny silver pin. 'Why on earth would a sewing pin be stuck in my back?' she asked herself. All she accomplished was getting herself extremely stumped. Then she started thinking other thoughts.  
  
'Did he look cute? No, Snape's a man, He wouldn't be cute, he would be handsome. Well, was he? No! Hermione! You evil little demon! Get the hell out of my messed up head! Well, You do have to admit it sometime Hermione,' her inside voice nagged, 'you've had a thing for the Professor since the end of your Seventh year!' There was finality in the tone of the little voice. Hermione tried to shake herself of these thoughts as she readied herself for bed.  
  
She had been thinking more about him in her sleep and when she awoke, at 3:34 in the morning, she was mad at herself. She had been having the most erotic dream and she had woken herself fairly aroused. "God Damn that man!" She said out loud. Then she left to take a cold shower.  
  
As she dragged herself out of the shower she was pissed to find that she was no longer tired. So she decided to read an advanced potions book from the restricted section of the library, which she already knew by heart. After she had finished it for about the ninetieth time, she glanced at the clock. 5:59. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'The house elves are up this early¸ besides, if I take my new book down, I may be able to get in a few chapters without any one else bothering me.' With that she grabbed a large book entitled "Tabular Rasa, Potions and Cleansing Spells for the Mediwitch" and headed down to breakfast. Thankfully no one was there. Or at least she THOUGHT no one was there, until she heard cackling and a bird squawking. In came Peeves and a beautiful black owl. She was screeching and trying to hurt Peeves with all the might she could muster, considering the fact that he had her by her taloned feet. Then Hermione heard a voice she recognized but did not register who it was shouting, "PEEVES! I'LL HAVE YOU FOR THIS!" Hermione quickly threw a petrifying spell at Peeves and caught the owl before it hit the floor. Then she took it carefully to her place at the table.  
  
"Sssshhhhhhh," She tried to comfort the still terrified and screeching owl. "It's alright, I wont let anything happen to you." She was then stroking the owl's silky black feathers back into the right places where they had been tufted out. Then she offered the owl some bacon, which it took graciously. She was just about to ask who her owner was, when he came striding through the Great Hall's doors in nothing but a dressing robe and some boxers. She was cooing at the owl and petting her with love and respect, and she didn't notice him enter. He didn't notice her or the owl either because he was still fuming. "PEEVES! COME ON OUT WITH EBONY!!!!! I'LL HAVE YOU AND YOUR UGLY LITTLE BOW TIE TOO FOR THIS STUNT!!!!!! YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD!" Squawk. "Where is Peeves, Ebony?" Ebony landed on his shoulder and looked down at the floor where Peeves was laying, petrified. He was beginning to ask what happened when Ebony flew back over to Hermione, who was so interested in a wound cleansing charm that she didn't notice Snape, but absentmindedly handed Ebony some more bacon as Ebony perched on her shoulder, looking as though she was reading the book as well. 


End file.
